Heroes of the Supernatural
by lycan12345
Summary: Early S6 Supernatural-Heroes crossover. Having just reunited, Sam and Dean are ready to take a break from hunting for a few months. When several powerful entities band together to wreak havoc, the boys may finally be in over their heads. One dark night, the brothers cross paths with another pair of brothers…Sylar and Peter. Hunters must become heroes to save the world...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Old Gods of Asgard**

The figure suddenly appeared on the street corner, right underneath the streetlight that shone weakly in the gloomy fog. The New York back street was deserted except for this new arrival, who stood patiently in a black trenchcoat. His smooth face bore hints of Greek ancestry, while his long black hair was slicked back on his head. His dark eyes darted around him, not nervous, simply taking it all in. What did he have to fear from the shadows after all?

A roll of thunder echoed behind him. A slow smile spread across his face as he turned. "Brother," he greeted the man now standing there. This man too looked Greek, and side by side, there could be no doubt they were indeed brothers. However this man was dressed in an impeccable gray suit. A short beard lined his face, and his eyes were as piercing blue as his brothers were black. "Hades," he grunted. "Why have you called me here?"

"Be patient Zeus," Hades soothed. "We wait upon a few more, and then we can begin the talks." Zeus turned away, grumbling unintelligibly.

"Well, if it ain't Bag o' Bones and old Thunderstick himself!" the cheery voice called out. A smiling Native American man stepped into the gathering. "How you guys been doing? When was the last time we saw each other?"

"The Southern Coast of this continent, March 1993," Hades replied smoothly. "Welcome, Azeban."

"Him?" snorted Zeus. "A poor man's Loki? Why are we bringing him here?" Azeban turned and stared straight into Zeus's face. The light flickered, and the shadows seemed to draw up behind him. "I am no one's Loki," he hissed. "I am far more deadly than that turncoat archangel. I could trap you in a never ending maze with horrors that would make you go mad with fear. I am Azeban, still feared by my people. Where are your worshipers, Zeus?"

"I'm going to kill you," snarled Zeus, unbuttonign his jacket.

"STOP! Both of you!" yelled Hades. Both gods looked at him, surprised. "We aren't here to dredge up old scores!" Hades snapped. "I have something. Something huge."

"Well, do tell," drawled another voice. All three gods turned to eye the newcomer. He was a big man. Not just wide, but tall. His hard cut face indicated South American roots, but his flinty eyes gave nothing away. A six-shooter hung on his waist, instantly recognizable from the black and gold designs. He wore faded blye jeans. The whole image of a man's man was spoiled by the shirt though. His shirt was a bright rainbow of tye dye, mixed into a cholor scheme so clashign and revolting it almost made you cringe to look at it. "Quetzocoatal," Hades greeted him. "Come, we're only expecting two more."

"You sure this is a good idea Hades?" Quetzocoatal asked, glancing around. "Last time this many gods were in one place Lucifer painted the walls with their blood and then killed an archangel for good measure."

"Lucifer is back in his cage. I checked," Hades soothed him. "This is very important."

"So you said," A cold voice cut through the night air. "Why did you summon me here?" Hades smiled, turning to the newcomer. "Perses. Thank you for honoring us with your presence."

"He's real?" wondered Azeban. "I thought he was myth. No offense," he added hastily.

"None taken," Perses grinned. "I tend to keep to myself."

"Hades, who's this last person we're waiting for?" demanded Zeus. "If it's Poseidon, you both die here and now."

"That would be me," a female voice announced. A tall blonde woman stepped into the loose circle of gods. "Akina, archangel and angel of water at your service."

"An archangel?" Quetzocoatal demanded, spinnging to look at Hades. "Are you trying to kill us?"

"Relax, boys," Akina sighed. "I'm off smiting duty today. I'm here to help you out with the scheme Hades cooked up."

"Alright, that's it!" Zeus exploded. "What the hell is this plan?"

"Fine," Hades pouted. "As you all know, we barely avoided the Judeo-Christian Apocalypse. We would have been wiped off the Earth. It got me thinking though...Lucifer wasn't wrong. This world needs cleansing. Just not his way."

"What are you trying to say Hades? That you want us to destoy the world?" grumbled Azeban. "We don't have the juice for that all ourselves."

"No, we don't," agreed Hades. "Fortunatley, I recently aquired the cordinates to a very…special prison. Ladies and gentleman, I have found Typhon's Rest."

"That's your plan? Open Typhon's Rest?" demanded Zeus. "For one, it can't be done. For another, are you out of your mind? The things in Typhon's Rest can end us with a single blow. This is suicide."

"I also have a ritual to open the prison door," countered Hades. "Before the prison fully opens, there will be a period of 24 hours where the gate is cracked open, and we can speak to the entities within. We will make them swear obedience to us, in return for the chance to do what they were created to do." The shadows on Hades' face seemed to deepen. "Purge this world in fire and blood. Then we will be able to do what we have always dreamed of. Restore Asgard, the home of the gods." Hades looked about him with a slow smile spreading across his face. "Who's with me?" Every god there muttered acceptance. "Excellent gentleman," Hades grinned. "We have work to do."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Sorry it took forever for me to get this up, and I know it's short, but I've been buried in schoolwork, but I'm gonna try my hardest to keep posting chapters whenever I can! Thanks for your support, and I welcome reviews if you have questions, want clarification, or comments J thank you!**

"Target acquired " the blond girl muttered into her earpiece. Sitting alone at a corner table inside a cozy Italian restaurant she had a clear view of her target, a nervous looking young man. His eyes darted about as he glanced around the restaurant She watched as he wiped sweat away from his forehead and checked his watch nervously.

"Expecting someone?" a clear voice asked. The girl heard it through the bug she had placed on the man's table, and jerked her head up in astonishment. An intimidating looking Asian man had appeared as if from nowhere. His calm, round face bore no hint of malice, but there was an air of absolute lethality about him. His long black coat swished as he turned to glance around the room. The girl lifted her menu just in time to prevent his wandering eyes from finding her.

"Mr. Nakamura, I didn't know who else to turn to," the young man stammered. "It started about three weeks ago, but I started having these dreams."

"Yes, you've told me, Zac," Hiro replied, sitting in an empty chair across from Zac. "That's what you do, dream the future. Now, what did you dream that would call me here?" There was silence for a moment, then Zac muttered quietly "Monsters." Hiro laughed out loud.

"Monsters, Zac?" He chuckled. "We call those nightmares, and believe it or not, even you just get a regular dream sometime."

"A regular dream every night for three weeks?" Zac challenged. "A dream so terrifying I wake up covered in cold sweat wishing I could scrub my eyeballs with a toothbrush? IT's real, and it's going to happen unless we stop it." The woman had heard enough. She touched her earpiece again and ordered, "Hiro Nakamura, a Level 4 Priority 1 target is here right now. Move in." She lowered the menu, and found herself staring into the Asian man's eyes. "Move Zac, now," Hiro ordered, standing up and grabbing the boy.

The woman closed her eyes in frustration even as she heard the door bust open, and the sound of boot clad feet pound over the floorboards. She was unsurprised however to open her eyes and find both Hiro and Zac gone. The patrons of the restaurant crouched on the ground hands above their heads, and looks of mixed fear and confusion on their faces. About a dozen men in black bodysuits carrying tranquilizer guns surrounded her, wearing chastised looks on their faces. "He's uh, gone ma'am," the commander of the squad, a tall thirtysomething man announced as he stepped forward. "We saw him for a second there though, almost had him!" She ignored him and stepped past him, meeting a tall, dark skinned man who had seemed to enter invisibly into the restaurant "Wipe the bystanders," she ordered, stepping outside into the bright sunlight. Her cellphone rang, and she quickly picked it up. "I'm sorry daddy, Zac got away. Hiro intervened again. But I heard something interesting that may explain our precogs losing function."

Across the city, in a warehouse that was disguised as a shipping business a man wearing horn rimmed glasses turned from the window where he had been looking out over the bay. "That's excellent, Claire," Noah Bennet reassured. "Come and see your dad, and we'll discuss this mission."

"Yes, sir," she said, and hung up.


End file.
